I TEAR MY HEART OPEN
by AKA-SAN CHUX
Summary: SOME CALL HIM GUARDIAN, SOME CALL HIM DEMON, ONLY HIS HOST KNOWS WHAT HE REALY IS.BUT WHAT PLANS COULD HE HAVE FOR KONOHA, AND WHO IS THE SHADOW IN TH VILLAGE?
1. Chapter 1

**I TEAR MY HEART OPPEN**

BY AKA-SAN CHUX

PROLOG

I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, HOWEVER I DO OWN ALL OF MY O.C.

DEMON/SUMMON SPEACH OR THOUGHT IS ITALIC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOCATION: KONOHA**

**POV: UNKNOWN SHADOW**

I was standing high up on top of a mountain with faces carved into it,and all was quiet as is usual for midnight. The crickets had long since quit chirping, and the wolf had just laid down for the rest of the night, and was still, all was peaceful. I stood there looking at the huge building in the middle of town, it was clearly the kages office.

"I will see you in the morning, but right now I will hunt in your city, like it or not.", I said as i listened to the thoughts of the city, most were of innocent children, and decent adults, but there where quite a few that were evil, those where my target, "I will get my fill of blood tonight, and so will you Guardian."

_"Yes, and the world will be rid of some foul souls, do you think we can settle down here for a while, these years of travel have been...ummm...tiresome", _rumbled through my head.

"I hope so Guardian, I hope so, i would like to settle down and start a family."

_"Mmm, family, I like the sounds of it, I haven't anything resembling family in ten hosts, I'm glad i ended up with you."_

"As am I old freind, as am I", I said before jumping and running down one of the steep faces on the mountain and into the city.

**POV:YONDAIME**

It was Just a little after midnight when i heard the wind talk to me, or I think it was the wind, it said something about visiting me in the morning, and feeding. it was a soft and yet frightening voice, "what did it mean, hunt?"

however, before i could think long about it i had fallen back to sleep, a deep restful sleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. THE MARK

**I TEAR MY HEART OPEN**

**CHP.1 THE MARK**

BY AKA-SAN CHUX

WISH I DID BUT DON'T OWN NARUTO.

DEMON/SUMMON SPEAK IN ITALIC.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOCATION: KAGES OFFICE**

**POV: THIRD PERSON**

"HUH, come in, by all means come in", Arashi Mokuzai shouted, waking up after the twentieth knock on the door and pulled the paper off of his face that had been plastered there with drool.

"Hokage-sama, sorry to disturb you from your nap, I came as fast as I could, my wife wouldn't let me come until I took a bath."

"It's ok Hiashi, but I need you to do something, a big top-level mission."

"Hai, you wish is my command."

"I need you to search the entire village."

"For what are we looking for?"

"Anything unusual, but that's not the hard part. The hard part is that you will search alone and report back to me. Search every house, street, nook, and krany. Even search the hokage monuments."

"Hai, but what is wrong?"

"I don't know, call it a bad feeling, call it a precaution, something just feels off today."

"Hai!"

"Take a radio, I will have an anbu squad on alert and ready if you need help, but only if it is absolutely necessary, ok Hiashi?"

"Hai!"

"Good, report back to me in two days maximum, got it."

"Hai", Hiashi calmly said as he closed the door behind him

"What where you trying to say to me last night", he thought silently about the wind.

Half an hour later he is still wondering, however to brake the boredom he was also doing paper work for the first time, willingly that is. When he was disturbed by an opening beep on the radio.

"Yes", he replied.

"Sama it's Hiashi, something is definitely wrong."

"What is it?"

"I haven't been able to get details but there are people here, about twenty, that are like freaked out."

"Why?"

"I can't make it out, they just keep staring wild eyed, and saying to stay away that they don't what to hurt you, but it's like they want to attack. They keep saying "so much blood"."

"This can't be good. Put a containment jutsu on them for now, and continue your search."

"Hai", and the radio fell silent.

"I have to check into this", he thought, but then heard the wind again.

"Stay put", it said, "they will calm down in a couple days."

"Who are you?"

"Some call me Guardian, some call me Demon, but all how know me as I am fear me. Don't worry, I'm harmless as long as you don't make me mad, and as long as I'm not hungry."

"What do you want?"

"I want a home, and I rather like this village."

"As long as your harmless, and don't go killing people or disturbing the peace, your welcome."

"I can taste the fear behind your speach, it makes me hungry, but this is a different fear, you fear not for your life, wife, and only some for your children. But mostly, mostly you fear for the village, you are a good leader, probably the best I've seen. Yes, you will go far, most likely."

"But, who are you?"

"You can call me Guardian for now", there was a slight moan, _"and I am Tomoshibi no Ranmyaku(chaos of light), I am inside my host but not of my host, I like your village."_

"WHAT THE HELL TOMO(freind/**companion**), I THOUGHT WE AGREED YOU WOULDN'T SPEAK UNTILL I WAS DONE WITH MY SPEACH!"

_"NO NEED TO YELL, I'M TIRED OF BEING SHUT UP ALL THE TIME, I WANT TO SING!"_

"NO, DON''T, I'll let you talk, just please don't sing yet, they are not ready to here it, pleeeaaasse?"

_"Yeees, ok!"_

"Thank you, Tomo-ne-chan."

_"OH, your so cute when you talk like that, I wish still had my own body, I would make you mine!"_

"PLEASE, not in front of others?"

_"Gomenasai?"_

"Ok, but don't let it happen again?"

_"HAI!"_

"And let me finish my conversation with the Kage?"

_"HAi, I'll shut up now."_

"Thanks?", the wind replied, "Arashi, where were we?"

"Umm, I was about to ask where you are.", he said with a puzzled look on his face."

"OH, I'm right outside your door, can I come in?"

Arashi's jaw hit the floor right before agreeing.

The door opened to show a young man of what people would guess to be about twenty-five, about six foot three. With spiky orange hair, with red and white bangs coming down in two long strands on either side of his face. He was wearig hi water combat pants with a studded belt, no shirt and an ankle long black robe with the hood down and the front open. Two katanas were attached to the left side of his belt, and a medium weight battle axe to the right. No hiate ate was present however there was a mark on his forehead. The mark was the star of david with a cross in the middle, around the star was a circle big enough to make contact with all it's points; around that was another circle big enough to leave a 16th inch space which had writing in it that most couldn't read. Flames came up off the biggest circle making the whole thing look like a meteor falling from heaven. The whole mark only took up about a two inch square.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SORRY FOR THE DELAY, I'VE BEEN BUISSY WITH COLLEGE AND WORK.

REVIEW PLEASE, JA-NE.


	3. A LITTLE HISTORY

**I TEAR MY HEART OPEN**

CHP. 2 A LITTLE HISTORY

BY AKA-SAN CHUX

IF I OWNED NARUTO, HE WOULD HAVE BEEN BORN WITH AN IQ OF 3,000,000

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**LOCATION: KANOHA**

**POV: THIRD PERSON**

**TIME: 3:00PM**

"So, tell me", Arashi asked,"where are you from?"

"I have no home, no clan, and right now no family. The only family I had was my father, but he died about fifty years ago."

"WHAT, that would make you how old?"

"Me, I'm two-hundred fifty-three, next Friday."

"So, five days from now?"

"Yes, that would make it five days, now wouldn't it?", he replied in a absent-minded way.

"Tired?"

"Yes, the sunlight make me sleepy."

"What was your clan before your dad died?"

"We where from the mischief clan, it was part of the village hidden in the abyss."

"Do you intend to be a shinobi here?"

"Not for now, now I want to just revive our clan."

"Your welcome to stay as long as you want, but where is your friend?"

"Huh, you mean tomo-teme."

"Umm, I guess."

"She's inside me, I'm her host."

"What is she, to be locked away like that."

"She's the angel of light."

"But isn't light good?"

"Yes"

"Then why did she get sealed away?"

"She sealed herself away ten thousand years ago."

"Why?"

"It was one of the prices she paid to seal way her brother, Yami no Ranmyaku(chaos of darkness)"

"I see, was he as his name suggests?"

"Far worse then any mortal can imagine; even I, who could choose to live forever has trouble comprehending it."

"So, what are you?"

"I am a nightmare turned into a dream, a dream turned into reality."

"Your not gonna tell me?"

"Not now."

"Ok, what did you mean you could live forever, if you wanted to?"

"It's the way of are clan, the day we have a son, is the day we become mortal."

"So, you literally give up your life to have children."

"True, however the daughters aren't imortal, so it really limits are clan."

"What about your wives?"

"They share in our immortality untill the day we become mortal, generally they live fifty to sixy years after that."

"Why is that?"

"Well, you see when they become ours, their aging stop; then when we start to die, it starts back up again."

"Interesting. So you do get to grow old with each other?"

"Huh, a human would think so. Yes."

"One more thing I would like to know…"

"If her host keeps dieing how is she still sealed?", Guardian interupted.

"Yes"

"See, before she sealed herself we where the soldiers of her brother, she sealed her brother away into a gem, and herself into our elder. We where imortal back then, then all the females died off, then everybody but the elders son died to. After that she apeared to the son, whom she was in at the time, and explained it. You see when we have a son, she is slowly tranfered into him, after which the we age and die."

"I see, well I think I've pried into your personal life enough for one day. Untill we get you a place would you like to stay as my guest?"

"I would be happy to, however, I require the ability to come and go."

"Of course"

"I wake up at 8 a.m. and go to sleep at daybreak."

"That's none to four hours of sleep!"

"Yes, I hunt at night and practice during the day."

"What do you hunt?"

"Believe me, you'd rather not know.", after saying this he blow a breath towards Arashi, causing him to tremble in fear.

"HHAI!", arashi replied.

"Good, now would you be so kind as to show me to my room, after wich I will go to the training field."

"Hai", replied still visibly shaken.

Arashi lead him to one of the many VIP rooms built into the hokage tower. It was a spacious 50 foot square room with ten foot ceiling, and covered bed. The room was red with blue hilights of a celteic pattern. There was a window on the end opposite the door. On the wall to the left was the nightsand, the bed, then the desk. To the right was a ten foot square walk in closet, a 10x30 foot shelf full of cd's and books.

"This is the best room in the building", Arashi stated with a smile.

"Thank you, if you'll let me I'll unpack and go to the training grounds."

"Hai, dinner is served at 7:00pm, and if you need anything just ring the bell next to the bed."

"Yosh", he said tiredly.

Arashi left after bidding him good bye, he fell asleep on the bed.

* * *

A/N: I WILL ADD TRANSLATIONS LATER. 

REVIEW PLEASE, JA NE


End file.
